big_brother_miss_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Plan
Planning for my PLL Fanfiction Characters Main Characters *Danielle Campbell as Ava Slawson (0/40) *Kat Graham as Zoe Mays (0/40) *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Sophia Holwell (0/40) *Penelope Mitchell as Isabella Gilbert (0/40) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Emma Pitfield (0/40) Recurring Characters *Malese Jow as Khloe Pitfield (0/40) - Emma's sister *Daniel Sharman as Liam Montgomery (0/40) - Sophia's ex *Tristin Mays as Ariana Rivera (0/40) - Isabella's best friend *Chloe Grace Mortez as Tori Somerhaulder (0/40) - Student in a wheelchair *Chord Overstreet as Jacob Kutch (0/40) - New student *Paul Wesley as Alexander Slawson (0/40) - Ava’s eldest brother *Zac Efron as Aiden Slawson (0/40) - Ava’s elder brother *Kayla Ewell as Avery Slawson (0/40) - Ava’s elder sister *Andrew Garfield as Andrew Slawson (0/40) - Ava’s younger brother *Zach Roerig as Ethan Moore (0/40) - Isabella's boyfriend *Gabrielle Walsh as Victoria Hudson (0/40) - Isabella's best friend *Vanessa Lengies as Olivia Evans (0/40) - Sophia's best friend *Chris Wood as Rick Godfrey (0/40) - Sophia's secret older lover *Adelaide Kane as Mia Slawson (0/40) - Ava's cousin *Rick Worthy as Mason Mays (0/40) - Zoe's father *Annie Wersching as Hailey Holwell (0/40) - Sophia's mother *Cody Hamilton as Noah Holwell (0/40) - Sophia's half-brother *Robert Pralgo as Eric Gilbert (0/40) - Isabella's adoptive father *Susan Walters as Andrea Gilbert (0/40) - Isabella's adoptive mother *Eric Steinberg as Julian Pitfield (0/40) - Emma's father *Tamlyn Tomita as Jocelyn Pitfield (0/40) - Emma's mother *Bill. A Jones as Charles Slawson (0/40) - Ava's father *Jennifer Aniston as Kara Slawson (0/40) - Ava's mother Guest Characters * Bryce Johnson as Kevin Marin (0/40) - Hailey's ex-fiancée * Sasha Pieterse as Mila (0/40) - Zoe's friend * Lisa Kudrow as Monica Tomita (0/40) - Isabella's birth-mother * Debra Mooney as Julie Thompson (0/40) - Kara’s mother * James Tupper as Jonathan Slawson (0/40) - Ava’s uncle * Madeleine Stowe as Liliana Slawson (0/40) - Ava’s aunt Information Meanings 1.png 2.PNG 3.PNG 4.PNG 5.PNG Characters *'Ava Slawson' - Ambitious, Anxious, Busy, Capable, Clever, Cowardly, Crafty, Cultured, Dangerous, Decisive, Dishonest, Dismayed, Doubtful, Eloquent, Impatient, Meticulous, Quick, Rash, Restless, Risk-taking, Scared, Secretive, Self-centured, Sly. Smart, Studious, Tactful, Tense and Unscrupulous. '' *'Zoe Mays '- ''Active, Adventurous, Affable, Amiable, Cheerful, Compassionate, Cooperative, Cowardly, Daring, Dependable, Discouraged, Effervescent, Embarrassed, Energetic, Exuberant, Faithful, Funny, Generous, Happy, Helpful, Imaginative, Loyal, Meticulous, Obliging, Peaceful, Reliable, Sociable, Sweet, Trustworthy and Unselfish. *'Sophia Holwell' - Adventurous, Affable, Affectionate, Ambitious, Amiable, Attentive, Bossy, Brave, Busy, Calm, Candid, Capable, Careful, Clever, Cooperative, Decisive, Dependable, Determination, Discreet, Dutiful, Faithful, Formal, Helpful, Intelligent, Loyal, Pensive, Positive, Precise, Secretive, Smart, Studious, Trustworthy and Wise. *'Isabella Gilbert' - Active, Affectionate, Argumentative, Arrogant, Bewildered, Brave, Caustic, Charismatic, Charming, Confident, Cooperative, Critical, Cultured, Curious, Daring, Determination, Exacting, Glamorous, Gullible, Popular, Rash, Sarcastic and Secretive. *'Emma Pitfield' - Angry, Argumentative, Attentive, Blase, Boorish, Bore, Clever, Clumsy, Coarse, Complacent, Crafty, Cruel, Dauntless, Disrespectful, Doubtful, Fierce, Gloomy, Harsh, Hateful, Hopeless, Independent, Insipid, Keen, Secretive, Selfish, Self-reliant, Sly, Stubborn and Thoughtless. Births and Deaths *'Mason Mays' (June 22nd, 1964 -'') *'Eric Gilbert''' (May 1st, 1965 -'') *'Hailey Holwell''' (March 22nd, 1975 -'') *'Rick Godfrey''' (September 25th, 1989 -'') *'Alexander Slawson''' (July 10th, 1992 -'') *'Jacob Kutch''' (July 29th, 1995 -'') *'Khloe Pitfield''' (October 4th, 1995 -'') *'Aiden Slawson''' (September 1st, 1996 -'') *'Avery Slawson''' (September 1st, 1996 -'') *'Ethan Moore''' (December 3rd, 1996 -'') *'Mia Slawson''' (February 3rd, 1997 -'') *'Sophia Holwell''' (September 31st, 1997 -'') *'Zoe Mays''' (October 13th, 1997 -'') *'Victoria Hudson''' (October 19th, 1997 -'') *'Olivia Evans''' (November 2nd, 1997 -'') *'Liam Montgomery''' (November 16th, 1997 -'') *'Emma Pitfield''' (January 1st, 1998 -'') *'Ariana Rivera''' (January 23rd, 1998 -'') *'Tori Somerhaulder''' (February 7th, 1998 -'') *'Isabella Gilbert''' (March 1st, 1998 -'') *'Ava Slawson''' (April 21st, 1998 - Unknown) *'Andrew Slawson' (May 28th, 1999 -'') *'Noah Holwell''' (August 29th, 2004 -'') Storylines *Disappearance of Ava. **In Season 2, it will be revealed that she was murdered and is not alive, after suspicion from characters. **It will later be revealed that she wasn't murdered until after she disappeared. *A will be the main antagonist. **There will be more than one A. ***'Tori Somerhaulder''' First A - Ava's Attempted Murderer. Created the A-Team. Eventually followed orders from Big A. Purposely wanted revenge. ***'Aidan Slawson' Second A - Ava's actual killer. Invited by Big A. Followed Orders from Big A. Did to to protect his friend and secret. Has anger issues. ***'Unknown' Third A - Unknown motives. Has a personality disorder. ****Victoria Hudson ***'Jacob Kutch' Big A - The one who found out who Ava's attempted and actual killer was. Wants revenge on the Liars. Joined and took charge. Followed Orders from Uber A. ***'Unknown'?Uber A - The one who has been behind the scenes all a long. ****Sophia's father ****Isabella's older, mental brother *There will be mental institution called Medley Psychiatric Institute. *Mason and Sophia's secret relationship. *Emma's sexuality. *Isabella being Queen Bee. *Zoe shoplifting. *Ariana's bulimia. *Zoe and Emma failing school. *Minor car crash involing the four liars. Events *Back to School Party (August, 2013, September, 2014) *Cheerleading Car Wash (September, 2014) *Halloween Fashion Event/Party (October, 2014) *Career Night (December, 2014) *80's Decade Dance (December, 2014) *Hailey and Kevin's Wedding (December, 2014) Ideas *An "accident" planned. *Pretending to be someone. *Secret relationships. *Getting knocked over. *Diaries. *Murder. *Affairs. *Stalking. *Stealing. *Sexuality *Pregnancy. *Drugs. *Shoplifting. *Car Accident. *Suicide. *Self-harm. Buildings Houses *Slawson Household - http://www.architecturaldesigns.com/house-plan-15626GE.asp *Mays Household - http://www.homeplans.com/house-plans/hp/homepw24375.html?from=search *Holwell Household - http://www.homeplans.com/house-plans/hp/homepw07518.html?from=search *Gilbert Household - http://www.homeplans.com/house-plans/hp/homepw18747.html?from=search *Pitfield Household - A Message Ideas * Timeline Prior= *'August 26th, 2013' **Ava disappears. |-| S1= |-| S2= Episodes Season 1 Pilot (1x01) Notes= |-| Characters= *Kat Graham as Zoe Mays *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Sophia Holwell *Penelope Mitchell as Isabella Gilbert *Jenna Ushkowitz as Emma Pitfield |-| Scenes= (1x02) Notes= |-| Characters= |-| Scenes= (1x03) Notes= |-| Characters= |-| Scenes= (1x04) (1x05) (1x06) (1x07) (1x08) (1x09) (1x10) (1x11) (1x12) (1x13) (1x14) (1x15) (1x16) (1x17) (1x18) (1x19) (1x20) Season 2 (2x01) (2x02) (2x03) (2x04) (2x05) (2x06) (2x07) (2x08) (2x09) (2x10) (2x11) (2x12) (2x13) (2x14) (2x15) (2x16) (2x17) (2x18) (2x19) (2x20) Relationships